


Sorry Max

by lonerfangirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, How max got into the party, Kind of referenced child abuse, Swearing, The apology that we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: I ship Lumax more than Mileven sue me.





	Sorry Max

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Lumax more than Mileven sue me.

El had been _off limits_ , according to Hopper. "She just saved all our asses again, you can wait a bit longer, kid."

Mike looked at him from across the table with rage in his eyes. He felt like a dick for not being happy enough that Will was back, _for good_ this time but he wanted to see _El_. The Snow Ball was on friday and he wanted to keep the promise he made her a year ago. 

Monday rolled around and the party got ready for school, Will included. Remarkably, his body had healed amazingly. There was no physical evidence of his possession; his skin was a healthy colour and his hair was less dead. He tried to maintain his bubbly personality, but sometimes it was just _hard_.

The boys all cycled to school, with Jonathan and Nancy riding next to them at five miles an hour in the car. They would be late, but it was worth it. 

Each boy locked their bikes and waved goodbye to their chaperones, before Max skateboarded past them, her fiery hair whipping past them. 

"Hey, Max! Where you going?" Lucas shouted, his eyes following her as she navigated her way through the swarms of people on her wheels. 

"Hey! Madmax! What you doing?" Dustin jumped up as the party followed after her, Mike falling back.

She 180-ed her board and turned back towards the boys, her black eye shining in the light. She caught her board in her hand and glared at the boys. "What do you want, Stalkers?" 

They all stopped dead and stared at her eye. Will's mouth hung open, while Dustin and Lucas just stared at her. Mike looked up to find her staring straight at him, guilt building in the pit of his stomach.

"Max. What happened?" Lucas raised his hand to touch her face, but she smacked it away harshly, leaving it fall at his side. 

"Does it matter? Apparently I'm not in your party, even though I had to live through the same shit you did last week. Don't bother yourself with me, I'll be out of your goddam way." She turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving three pairs if eyes on Mike. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his feet, avoiding their gaze. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Lucas erupted. Mike's eye's shot up and he blushed a deep shade of red. 

"You told her she isn't in the party? After all the shit that happened to her? Are you fucking serious?"

Dustin and Will's eyebrows shot up as they looked at Mike. He stepped back defensively. "It's not like I'm wrong! She's not even from Hawkins! Plus she doesn't even know how to play DnD!"

"Neither does El! She barely even knows English! You had no problem bring her into the party! Max's been through the same shit as El! You just saw her fucking eye! Say sorry or I'm fucking out." He pulled his bag up his arm and walked after Max in the thinning crowd.

Dustin turned to Mike. "That's really shitty."

"I know. We don't even know her that well! She doesn't even know Will or anything-"

"We mean you, Mike." Will muttered. "Max is nice. She gave me her colour pencils because she said she never uses them. She's pretty awesome."

Will turned to walk away just as the bell went. Dustin shrugged and walked away, calling after Will. Mike stood there, chewing on their words before following them to homeroom.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ 

It was break before Mike had an opportunity to talk to Max. The party had spent the morning shooting him pointed looks and writing him notes in class. He walked outside to find Max and Lucas laughing together. Max performing Ollies for Lucas to comment on and try imitating.

Mike took a deep breath and walked over to them. He cleared his throat and Max and Lucas turned to look at him. Will and Dustin looked on from the wall next to the science block, sharing a bag of chips. 

Mike extended his hand to Max, leaving it suspended in the air. Max glanced at Lucas and down at Mike's hand. "What's the point of that?"

"Uh, in the party if you cause the shit you gotta hold out the hand. I'm sorry I was a dick to you. You went through shit and you deserve friends."

"So you think I want pity friends?" She snarled at him, crossing her hands in front of her body while she rolled her board accross the floor with her foot. 

"No! No, I mean I want you in the party. You're cool and it would be pretty awesome to hang at the arcade and play you."

She smirked at his statement. "You'd never beat me even if you tried, Wheeler." 

He perked up and looked at her. She spat into her hand and held it out. "Ew!" Mike jumped back. "That's gross!"

"If you wanna be my friend, this is how you shake hands." She shrugged.

Dustin and Will snickered into their food, seeing Mike's internal conflict written on his face. Honestly, he wanted to be Max's friend but that was _disgusting_. 

After a few seconds, he spat in his own hand and held it out. "Ew! No way!" She jumped back from him. "Buy me lunch and we'll call it even." She smirked as she grabbed Lucas' hand and boarded over to the others. Mike ran after them, reuniting the party. Well, all apart from their Mage.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

At the end of the day, they had to endure Lucas bumbling over his own tongue for five minutes trying to ask Max to the Snow Ball. As they all left the building, they found Cheif Hopper outside in his car. He beckoned the children over with one of his fingers.

"Wheeler. I know you asked El to this goddam Snow Ball. And I know she wants to go. I'm gonna do what I can for ya. I don't make any promises but I'll do what I can. You can't see her until then, though."

Mike's shoulders sagged as Dustin thumped him symoathetically on the back. "Don't worry dude. It's only a couple days away."

"Three whole days! How you ever gonna survive?" Lucas teased.

"Shut up, asshole." Mike flamed.

"Kid. Three days. Maybe." Hopper rolled his window back up and drove away, leaving the party (minus one) to go home. As the boys mounted their bikes, Max grabbed onto the back of Lucas' and Will smiled at his mom in her car. They began the cycle back to ther homes, all the time Mike thinking _Three More Days._

**Author's Note:**

> As for my other fandom work Senior Year, I deleted it IM SO SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO WAS READING IT AND ENJOYING IT. I couldnt go further i didnt like where it was going im SO SORRY.


End file.
